


“It’s crazy how fast they grow up.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dad happy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  "Happy Raising his daughter after mother dies in an accident. 1year old, 7 Years old, 14 Years old and 26"





	“It’s crazy how fast they grow up.”

Happy stared at the baby as she lay in the crib, a soft smile on her tiny mouth as she slept. He liked to see her happy. See her with a smile. See her relaxed and asleep without a worry in the world, because that was the exact opposite of how he felt. All in a year, he managed to have the best and worst moments of his life. He got to become a father. See a part of him come into the world. He got to be there with his wife and hold her hand as she brought that new life. He got to cut the umbilical cord. He got to hold his daughter in one arm and hold his wife’s hand with the other hand as he sat beside them in the mother-baby unit. He got to hold his daughter as the three of them walked into the house, a family.

He got to wake up in the middle of the night to change a diaper or feed her milk. He got to bathe her and take pictures of her and his wife to keep for memories. He got to experience a part of life he hadn’t ever thought he would want to and he’d gotten to share it with the most beautiful woman in the world, the only woman that would ever be able to measure up to his love for his mother. He’d gotten to do all of those things with his wife, and he’d planned a lifetime of other things they would do together as a family. He’d imagined them taking her to kindergarten, driving her to her first middle school dance, dancing with her at her sweet 16, dropping her off at college, hugging her on her wedding day. 

All of that had crashed and burned when he’d gotten a call from St. Thomas. 

Apparently, there was a drunk driver that crossed over the median into the other lane. It had happened quickly, too quickly for her to react. They’d hit her head on and she’d died on impact, them escaping with just a broken arm. Fury and resentment flooded him. He’d always known that life wasn’t fair, but it felt like the universe was playing a sick joke on him. 

Happy’s world had been turned upside down after that. Just when he finally had everything he had taken so many years to finally allow into his life, it was snatched away from him. His life suddenly went from happy and carefree to grueling and draining. He still had the club, and now a one-year-old daughter that he had to raise on his own. Sure the club would help, especially Gemma and the other Old Ladies, but it wasn’t the same. It was hard and it tested Happy’s dedication nearly every day. No matter how difficult things became though, no matter how often he questioned whether he would be able to do this, being a father was the best title he had ever been given and when he would come home after a long day to sit and rock her to sleep, he knew that he would never give up on her. No matter what. 

“Be careful running like that. You’re gonna trip and break your neck.” 

Happy called after his daughter but she wasn’t listening, running around the playground with Ellie and Kenny. They were best friends. Inseparable, even with the age differences. There weren’t many other kids in the club so they clung to each other, even more so due to the common factor of not having a mom. Happy’s daughter was now seven and had fully grasped the situation, no won a more mature level. She’d been pretty mature for her age and had understood early on that she’d had a mom that loved her, but she passed away. She understood and accepted it, but now as she got older, she started to think about things on a deeper level. Happy would never forget the time she’d asked him why he never really brought her up. 

He didn’t have much of an answer for her. He wasn’t sure himself. Maybe it was because it still hurt. maybe it was because he didn’t want to dwell on it. Regardless, they’d had a heart to heart that night and Happy had promised to be open with her. Things had gone smoother after that, Happy telling her stories about them when they were younger, about how they’d met. She’d grown up fast, faster than she should have. Same with Ellie and Kenny. They’d all become close and Happy couldn’t help but shake his head with a chuckle as his daughter and Ellie chased Kenny around the yard. 

Happy sat on the bench quietly with Opie, a comfortable silence between the two of them. Opie spoke first.

“It’s crazy how fast they grow up.”

Happy nodded as he kept watching the children climb up the stairs of the fort. 

“It is. One minute they’re in diapers and the next they’re putting together boards for a science fair project. Time flies.” 

Opie nodded in agreement, looking up at the clouds as the wind blew. Happy did the same before looking over at Opie.

“Does it ever get any easier?”

Opie stayed quiet for a bit, still watching the clouds before looking over at Happy. 

“I wish I could tell you it did. But it doesn’t. We just have to learn how to deal with it. Not so much for us, but for them. Funny thing is, sometimes they teach us more about healing than we do. ”

It was simple. Not exactly the answer Happy was hoping for, but it was the truth, and he could appreciate that. There were plenty of times in these last years where you’d given him comfort and told him to stay positive. He’s always thought that it was weird but apparently he wasn’t the only one that received advice from his kid.

“Thanks, brother.” 

The two of them stood at her grave, staring down at the headstone. Happy reached to brush away some dead grass from the top while his daughter stayed in place, eyes filled to the brim with tears. He looked over and saw them, immediately taking her into his arms and holding her to his chest as she sobbed. 

“I just miss her so much.”

Happy’s own heart clenched at her words and he slipped his eyes closed, holding her to him even tighter. 

“I know baby. I know. I do too. Today is always hard but we have to be strong for her. She wouldn’t want us sad and crying on her birthday. If she were here, she would knock you upside the head.” 

Both of them laughed and sniffled as she pulled away, Happy drying and wiping her tears away. 

“Don’t be sad. She’s still here with us. She’s been there every day, watching you and taking care of you. And she’ll be with you tomorrow at the school dance too if that Aaron guy tries anything funny.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly, pulling away from her father to look back at the grave. 

“I’m sure she’d be happy that I’m getting out. And his name is Alex.”

Happy nodded with a smirk. 

“Yeah yeah. But don’t forget, I know how 14-year-old kids think. Especially boys. Plus, I may or may not have asked Gemma to chaperone the dance just so she can keep an eye on you.” 

His daughter spun towards him quickly, eyes wide. 

“You did not.” 

Happy’s smile was obnoxious as he threw an arm around his daughter. 

“Oh, I did.” 

Happy cleared his throat as his daughter walked towards him, veil pulled over her face and a dress so white and beautiful, she could put an angel to shame. Her smile was as bright as he could remember seeing it and he brushed at his eyes quickly, love and pride swelling in his heart. 

“You look absolutely beautiful babygirl.” 

“Aw, dad.” 

She smiled and put down her bouquet to put her arms around him, the two of them standing together in a silent embrace, the bridesmaids quietly slipping out of the dressing room to give them some space. As they pulled away, Happy looked her over once again in awe. 

“You look just like your mom.” 

His daughter smiled and nodded, playfully pushing him away. 

“Don’t make me cry, it took forever to get these eyelashes on.” 

The two of them laughed and Happy smiled warmly, pure pride on his face. 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married. It feels like last week I was teaching you how to ride your bike. Your mother would be so proud.” 

“I could say the same for you. You got dealt a shitty hand and you still made it work. You raised me, took care of me, protected me. You handled everything and were the best dad I could’ve ever asked for. Mom would be proud of you too.” 

Happy let out a content sigh and grabbed your bouquet, handing it back to you before sticking out his arm for you to take. 

“Let’s get you married.”


End file.
